I Want You Back
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: Wolfram's heart ached at his words. He didn't know what to do, nor did he know what to say. His heart ached to tell Yuuri that he still loves him, but would his pride allow him to? Songfic: "I Want You Back" by Victorious Cast (Originally by The Jackson 5) Read more of my songfics in my story compilation, "A Love That Will Last"


Yuuri was watching from behind the scenes as Wolfram and Lady Celi were going through a long list of suitors for Wolfram. The engagement wasn't officially terminated yet, but it was Wolfram's decision to have it done.

In all honesty, Yuuri has been in love with Wolfram for quite some time, he just never really had the strength – or the courage – to show it. Sighing, he turned around and headed back to his office. Unknown to him, four tall figures were watching him from the shadows.

"The poor kiddo. Just when he finally realizes his feelings for Wolfram, he goes ahead and makes the decision to terminate the engagement." Yozak shakes his head in his hand as he placed his other hand on his hip.

"You can't really blame him for doing so. He's been in love with Yuuri for three years and it was just recently that Yuuri finally realized his feelings for him. Only now it's too late." Conrart points out.

"Yes, I agree with you there, Conrart. As much as I love and respect His Majesty, when it comes to his personal emotions, specifically about love and romance, he does not know how to handle it." Gunter says, watching the young king turn around the corner to his office and disappearing from their sights.

Conrart looked at Gunter. "I think we have to do something about this."

"I agree with you, Conrart." Conrart looked towards his older brother. "If His Majesty were to be heartbroken because of Wolfram's actions in finding another person to love, then that would mean an unhappy king, meaning an unhappy kingdom." He explained. Though Gwendal won't admit it, this is more than just the wellbeing of the kingdom. He cared very much about his king; same goes for his little brother. Though Wolfram has proposed to terminate the engagement, he knew his younger brother still loved their king.

"And if an unhappy Little Lord Brat were to end up in an unhappy, loveless marriage…" Gunter trailed off. They all shivered at the same time.

"At any rate, the least we can do is talk to His Majesty. It would not do any good if we were to meddle in their affairs behind their backs." Gunter suggested. "That's a good idea, Gunter." Gwendal said, turning to his younger brother. "Conrart, you go do that." He ordered.

"Why me?" Conrart pointed to himself. "Because you're his godfather. Now go find our king and do some of your godfatherly juju!" Yozak answered, pushing Conrart out of the small hallway they were hiding in.

Once Conrart was out in the light, he glared at his best friend before stalking off to Yuuri's office. He knocked three times before letting himself in. "Hello, Yuuri. I just wanted to see if you were-" He cut himself off as he saw Yuuri's puffy, red eyes and cheeks that could only mean one thing: he has been crying.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Conrart, suddenly turning into the concerned godfather, walked over to Yuuri and stood beside his chair. "Yuuri, what's wrong?" He asked again. Yuuri wiped some off the tears from his eyes and looked at his godfather. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be seeing me this way." He sniffled. Conrart held back a sigh and said, "Is this about Wolfram?" Conrart asked. Yuuri stopped crying and immediately faced the brunette. "How did you-" "Almost everyone knows about it, Your Majesty. Mostly me, Yozak, Gunter and Gwendal. Though we have a slight feeling that His Eminence, Anissina, and Gisela are aware of this as well." Yuuri slammed his head onto his desk. "How the hell did you guys even find out? I never told anyone."

"No one had to tell us, Your Majesty." The door suddenly opened to reveal a ginger-haired man, a lavender-haired man, and a dark-haired man as they walked into the room. "We all saw it from the way you've just been recently acting around Wolfram, Your Majesty." Gunter said. Yuuri looked at them shocked.

"You all knew?" He almost yelled. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Heck, why didn't you do anything?"

"Well, we're doing something now." Yuuri looked at Gwendal curiously. "We're here to talk to you; give you some encouragement." He said.

"But-" "Look, Young master." Yuuri glanced towards Yozak. "We all know you love Wolfram. And we're sorry that we didn't do anything about the engagement being terminated, but there is still a chance! The engagement is still on, and if there isn't going to be a suitor coming in and stealing Wolfram's heart, then you still have a chance! Now go out there and sweep that man off his feet before some other man takes him away from you!" Everyone looked at Yozak shocked. Never had they expected those words from Yozak.

Yuuri stood there, contemplating everything that Yozak had said.

"I am such a wimp." Yuuri says. They all look at him. "If only I had realized my feelings sooner! If only I had confessed my feelings right away." Yuuri said, slamming his head once more on the table.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Yozak exasperated. "I said, there is still a cha-" A sudden knocking on the door was heard, interrupting Yozak. "Come in." Gunter commanded.

Dorcascos' head popped out and he looked slightly nervous. "Excuse me, Your Majesty. One of Lord von Bielefelt's suitors has just arrived." He announced. "Thank you. You may be excused." The soldier bowed and left them.

"Wait, WHAT?" All four men yelled in unison. Yes, including Gwendal and Conrart.

"I signed the request for his visit yesterday. I was so out of it, I actually forgot to tell you guys." Gunter and Gwendal stared at their king. It has been a long time since Yuuri made a mistake like this.

It's been at least two years since Yuuri took the throne and the young king was finally getting the hang of things. He rarely needed Gunter and Gwendal's help when signing papers. He usually only asked them for advice in making decisions concerning certain topics.

If Yuuri was acting like this, then he must have been _really _distracted. The two advisors looked at each other with worried looks. They knew this was going to end badly and they needed to make a plan. Fast.

They suddenly heard loud voices and footsteps coming from outside the office. Yozak opened the door to see Lady Celi greeting Raven and Stoffel as a familiar, dirty blonde stood behind them.

"Elizabeth?" Yozak was shocked. He remembered the incident that happened about two years ago, and he could not help but be more than shocked to see her back again, even though Wolfram already rejected her love.

"Why, yes!" Exclaimed Lady Celi. Hearing the name of a person who wasn't exactly welcomed in the castle shocked the other three older men in Yuuri's office. The three of them moved to the door and stood behind Yozak and confirmed what they thought.

Wolfram's childhood friend, Elizabeth, was standing right there in front of them as beautiful as ever. Gwendal, the first to get back his composure, cleared his throat and moved in front of the three other men. "Lady Elizabeth, it is good to see you again…" He had to force the words out of his mouth. He would admit, the woman is beautiful and her status would mean good economic relations, and a good marriage, seeing as though the Von Bielefelts haven't connected the two families by marriage.

The lady stepped forward and curtsied, paying respect to the older man. "Thank you, Lord von Voltaire. It is good to be back in Covenant Castle." She said.

Conrart and Gwendal shivered at the thought of having her as a sister-in-law and resolved that they would definitely try to get Yuuri to somehow confess to Wolfram before it's too late.

"Well, how about we all go to the lounge? Wolfram is already there waiting for us." Lady Celi suggested. She looked pointedly at her two elder sons and gave them a look that said, "If you do anything to mess this up, I swear to Shinou, you both better sleep with one eye open" before walking away.

When she was gone, the two sons swallowed the lump in their throats. For the good of the kingdom, these two were willing to sacrifice themselves to be killed by their mother if things didn't go her way.

"Yuuri," Conrart turned around to call his godson. "Are you coming with…" He stopped himself when he saw Yuuri with his head in his hands on his desk, his shoulders shaking. Never has anyone seen him like this. They've seen him cry before, but not like this.

The three other men turned around to look at Yuuri as well. They were shocked to see the strong king he has grown up to be break down into the young fifteen-year-old boy they first met.

Conrart, as his godfather, stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri took his head out of his hands and what the four older men saw almost broke their hearts. The big, round, black eyes that showed so much kindness and love were now showing sadness and sorrow. Their king was more than just depressed…

He was heartbroken.

"Your Majesty,"

"So this must have been how he felt, huh?" Yuuri asked himself. The four older men could only watch as Yuuri showed his sorrow before turning to them. "The four of you may go ahead. I'll follow in a few moments… I just need some time to think right now." They nodded in response and quickly exited the room.

The four of them went to the lounge. Once they arrived, they saw Lady Celi and Lord Stoffel sitting on one couch with Raven standing behind them as they watched Elizabeth and Wolfram conversing on the couch in front of them.

"Mother, I thought Wolfram agreed to only meet with men?" Conrart asked his mother as he walked towards her. Lady Celi flashed him a big grin. "Well, it's just that he and Lady Elizabeth would look so good together that I couldn't help myself! Wouldn't you agree?" Conrart sighed and went to where Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak were standing in the corner.

"So what now?" He asked. The three other men could only sigh.

"Glad to see you four could make it." The four men looked to where the voice came from and saw a familiar double black with the light glinting on his glasses.

"Your Eminence?" Yozak asked. "What are you doing here?" Ken looked up to face them and gave them a sly grin. "Well, I knew something interesting was going to happen today, and I didn't want to miss _that_." The four men looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he meant when all of a sudden, they heard the entrance to the lounge open, and in stepped the other double black.

Those who were seated quickly rose in respect. Stoffel was the first one to step forward and greet him. "Ah, Your Majesty! It is a pleasure to see you once again." He said, shaking Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri slightly flinched as he tried to move away from the man. As he freed his hand from the man's hold, he glanced at the _other _blonde man. The man he loved. Standing with another woman who was flocking over him.

At that moment, he lost all sense of pride. All sense of thought as he walked briskly towards the pair and slapped the blonde and green-eyed man on his left cheek, shocking everyone in the room.

**Ohhhhhh**

**Let me tell you now**

**Ohhhh**

**(Ohhhh)**

Wolfram was beyond pissed. He was absolutely furious. The man he loves, the man who never loved him back, the man who he decided to let go, has now slapped him once more. Just like he did the first night they met. "Yuuri! What are you-" He was cut off when the double black took hold of his cheeks and kissed him square on the lips.

To say everyone else in the room was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone gasped as they took in the sight of their young, brokenhearted, naïve king take his soon-to-be-ex fiancé and kiss him in front of all of them.

Wolfram couldn't hold it in anymore. He has been waiting for this day for such a long time. To be held in the arms of the man he truly loves, claiming him in front of everyone to see was what he has been waiting to happen for years now.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the king's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back. Yuuri held him tighter. He didn't care if everyone else in the room was staring at them like they had just seen Gwendal wearing one of Yozak's "spy" costumes. All he cared about was the blonde beauty in his arms.

Yuuri had grown taller over the years. Before, he and Wolfram were the same height, since Wolfram's shoes had heels on them, but now, Yuuri was almost a foot taller. Almost as tall as Conrart, but still a few inches lower. Thanks to his sudden growth spurt, he was taller than Wolfram and obviously the man in their relationship with his dominance in body frame.

Once they didn't have enough air, they both pulled away at the same time, gasping. Wolfram gazed into the king's eyes. "Yuuri…"

"I'm so sorry, Wolf." He said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Wolfram's heart broke at the sight of the tear. His anger all gone as he watched the man he loves break down in front of him.

"Yuuri… I thought you didn't love me…" Yuuri shook his head. "Let me explain, Wolf. Please, let me explain." Wolfram nodded and urged him to go on.

**When I had you to myself I didn't want you around**

**Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd**

**But someone picked you from the bunch**

**One glance was all it took**

**Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**

"Honestly, when you were mine, I didn't know what I had until it was gone… until _you _were gone. I admit, I always thought I liked girls. I grew up in a place where being homosexual was unapproved of, so being suddenly told that it's ok to be in love with someone who's the same gender as you was a shock to me, and it took me almost three years for the idea to sink in."

He paused for a while, letting another tear escape from his eyes. He gained back his strength when he felt a thumb brush the tear away and he opened his eyes to see Wolfram give him an encouraging smile. "It took almost three years for me to realize that I love you." Wolfram's eyes widened at his words as he silently gasped. "I finally realized my feelings for you after three years, but by then it was already too late."

**Oh baby, give me one more chance**

**(show you that I love you)**

**Won't you please let me**

**(back to your heart)**

**Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**

**(let you go baby)**

**But now since I see you in his arms**

**(I want you back)**

**Yes I do now**

**(I want you back)**

**Ooh ooh baby**

**(I want you back)**

**Ya ya ya ya**

**(I want you back)**

**Na na na na**

**Tryin' to live without your love**

**Is one long sleepless night**

**Let me show you girl**

**That I know wrong from right**

**Every street you walk on**

**I leave tearstains on the ground**

**Following the girl**

**I didn't even want around**

"Wolfram, when you terminated the engagement, I was heartbroken. I was absolutely heartbroken. I had just realized my feelings for you and I didn't know how to act upon it, and now this…" He gestured to the long list of possible suitors on the table. "Has happened."

Wolfram's heart ached at his words. He didn't know what to do, nor did he know what to say. His heart ached to tell Yuuri that he still loves him, but would his pride allow him to?

"Ever since you moved out of my – our – room, I could barely even sleep, knowing that you weren't beside me. I couldn't sleep because the bed felt so empty without you – _I _felt empty without you."

"I would sometimes even stalk you as you did your everyday tasks, asking myself of what could have been had I just been more mature. Had I just not been a wimp." Wolfram couldn't help but release a small chuckle at that, Yuuri following suit.

**Let me tell you now**

**Oh baby all I need is one more chance**

**(show you that I love you)**

**Won't you please let me**

**(back to your heart)**

**Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**

**(let you go baby)**

**But now since I see you in his arms**

**Uh-huh**

**A buh buh buh buh **_**[2 times]**_

**All I want**

**A buh buh buh buh**

**All I need**

**A buh buh buh buh**

**All I want**

**A buh buh buh buh**

**All I need**

"Please, Wolfram. Just give me one more chance to show you that I love you, to show you that I'm worthy of your love. I was so blind to let you go, Wolf, so please, please give me a second shot!"

**Baby, Baby (Ohh)**

**(I want you back)**

**Forget what happened then**

**(I want you back)**

**Oh baby I was blind to let you go**

**But now since I see you in his arms**

**(I want you back)**

**Spare me of this cause**

**Oh baby I need one more chance ha**

**I tell ya that I love you**

**(Oh Oh Oh)**

**I want you back **_**[5 times]**_

Unexpectedly, tears started streaming down Wolfram's beautiful face as he heard those words come from the man he loves. He couldn't believe what he was hearing at all.

Yuuri watched Wolfram wiping away his tears as he patiently waited for his reply. Wolfram looked up at him to meet his eyes before slowly closing them and tiptoeing to get closer to Yuuri.

As he felt Wolfram's lips covering his, his eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around the waist of the blonde once more, holding him tight and never wanting to let him go.

As they pulled away, Yuuri whispered, "I love you, Wolf." Wolfram smiled brightly at him, his green eyes practically gleaming with tears. "I love you too, Yuuri." Yuuri bent down and took Wolfram's lips in his once more.

Everyone smiled as they watched the two finally officially confess their love for each other. When the broke apart, Yuuri took Wolfram's hand in his and faced everyone as he started rubbing at the back of his head. "So, um… I guess the engagement is back on?" Everyone chuckled as Gunter said, "I shall make the preparations, Your Majesty." Yuuri nodded. He then remembered something important and turned to Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am so sorry about the trouble it took you to come here. Even though seeing you with my Beloved gave me the strength and courage to finally act upon my feelings, I am still terribly sorry about the trouble." He apologized. Lady Elizabeth stared blankly at him. For some reason, she held in a hard laugh but seeing the look on everyone's face made her lose control.

"Elizabeth?" Wolfram asked. The said woman did not stop laughing. Instead, she laughed even harder. "Your E-eminence?" She managed to sputter out. "Would you like to explain?" She managed to say before laughing even harder.

Ken, glasses glinting in the light like it always does whenever he has some kind of scheme up his sleeve, stepped forward.

"Murata, what did you do?" Yuuri asked.

"You see, Yuuri," He started. "Once Lord von Bielefelt and Lady Celi started their list of possible suitors, I knew how heartbroken you would be, and how you and Wolfram actually belong together, so I came up with a little… plot."

Everyone, besides Elizabeth who was still laughing uncontrollably, raised an eyebrow. "And that plot being?"

"I sent a message to Lady Elizabeth, asking her to nominate herself as a possible suitor and come here to the castle to pretend to still be interested in Lord von Bielefelt's affection, causing you to get jealous and act out on your feelings."

Everyone stared blankly at him. The only sound coming from the room was, still, Elizabeth's boisterous laughter.

**Song used: I Want You Back (Victorious Cast version)**


End file.
